


Count With Me

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breath Control, Carrying, Consensual Non-Consent, Fear Play, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Water Bondage, role play, tied up Dean Winchester, trust play, ”Helpless” Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam helps Dean explore his water bondage fantasy.





	Count With Me

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to “Rub A Dub Dub”, where Sam noticed Dean’s reaction to the implied threat of being dunked under water and helps Dean explore it.
> 
> To reassure, Sam has prepared immensely for this scene, since he literally has his brother’s life in his hands, and though it may look like he’s pushing Dean’s boundaries, the non-con is just Dean acting as the scene has been well rehearsed.

Dean objects, profanely, to being carried, but he’s naked and rope tied, is he going to _hop_ to the bathroom?

Jump into the tub?

Sam just gives him a _uhuh_ and drapes his brother over his shoulder, and smacks him hard on the ass when Dean’s struggles almost cause him to slip from Sam’s hold.

And it’s not like they don’t know Dean loves this, being all helpless and vulnerable, unable to do anything to stop his wicked little brother doing whatever the hell he wants to him.

When he deposits Dean in the bathtub, his brother’s so hard that it even looks painful, and Sam gently runs his finger up the curve.

Dean pants just from that, and Sam grins at the muttered curse as he bestows the lightest of kisses to the tip of his brother’s dick.

“Oh, you’re gonna get off, Dean,” he promises, and then he puts in the plug and turns on the faucets.

He runs the cold harder, mainly to make sure there’s no accidental scalds, but also loving the way it makes Dean shiver, and try to draw his feet away.

He has some limited movement like this, because they both love it when he can struggle, a little, there’s nothing hotter.

Sam has his ankles roped together. The line then runs up the back of Dean’s legs, into a neat cinch around his waist, before trapping his wrists to either side.

So, yeah, Dean’s going nowhere.

When he’s happy with the mix, Sam lets the water level rise. Dean’s squirming, now, trying to push himself up and higher than the water inching its way over him.

But it’s hard just using his feet to push off, and finally that leverage has got him as far as it’s going to, and it’s not going to be far enough.

“Sam,” he pants, and Sam strokes his cheek, traces a path down his sternum, lets his hand rest on Dean’s stomach.

He holds Dean there, not pushing him under, just keeping him in place as the water laps up and over, and Dean splutters and strains to keep his face above it.

Dean’s got a lot of core strength, but that will only get him so far, and he dips under a couple of times before Sam turns off the water and hooks a hand beneath Dean’s neck to keep him clear.

“Ready? Take a breath.”

Dean’s breathing hard, glaring at him, and Sam waits him out. “Dean.”

He watches Dean drag in a lungful of air, and then Sam says, “Count with me,” and dips him under.

He holds Dean there for three, and then pulls him up, and Dean lets the air out slow but he’s watching Sam like he’s not sure what is going to come next.

Sam lets him recover; it doesn’t take too long, and he wants Dean to know he can trust him here.

Knows Dean probably already knows that, but it doesn’t hurt to reassure.

“Longer this time, okay?”

Dean nods, inhales, nods again, and Sam pushes him under. He watches Dean watching him, counts up to five, and then pulls his brother back into air.

It takes Dean a little longer to settle this time, and now, here they are.

Dean reads him right, and starts to try and pull away, out of Sam’s hold and to a safe margin above the water.

“Sam.”

“Deep breath.”

“Sam!”

“Or go under without one.”

Dean isn’t stupid; he surrenders, and inhales hard and deep, and Sam pins him to the bottom of the tub.

He counts loud; Dean can’t hear him, probably, but he’s watching, and there are tiny nods with each number, but the thing is Dean doesn’t know how high Sam is going to count.

He starts to struggle at six, and by ten he’s pushing back against Sam’s hold.

But Sam has timed how long Dean can hold his breath. Again, and again, when Dean first said this was something he did want to try, so Sam knows where the safety range is, and he’s not going to stray anywhere near it.

Dean’s thrashing now, and it takes all Sam’s strength to hold him still, to see that look of desperation on Dean’s face before he yanks him up and out of the water, and rests him back against the tub.

Dean’s chest heaves, and he’s still trying to fight, and Sam only needs one hand on Dean’s chest to hold him still and in place while he uses the other to tug the plug out and let the water start to drain.

“You’re such a good boy, Dean,’ he says. “And now you get your rewards.”

Dean curses him a whole hell of a lot when Sam lubes his hand, and jerks his brother off, hard, fast, rough, and then Dean’s coming, yelling Sam’s name and writhing and kicking at how good it is but with still nowhere to go.

Or escape to when Sam strokes him through it, and keeps going, ignoring Dean’s whimpered pleas.

He draws two more orgasms from his brother and that leaves Dean an overworked, oversensitive mess that Sam carries back to their room the same way he carried Dean into the bathroom.

He dries him off around the ropes, not quite ready to untie his brother yet, especially not since Dean’s circulation is still good.

And he knows Dean likes it. To drag things out just that little bit longer.

He rests a cover over him, lets him come around in his own time, and settles down to wait.


End file.
